A New Leaf
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: It's been 7 years since Voldemort was killed, and it's time for George to move on. What happens when he meets an old school friend on a date? Can George put his twin and his past behind him? Is he in love? All will be answered, and more. Rating may change
1. Seven Years Later

**I am required to put this at the top of every fanfic I write. It is a constant reminder that I am not, nor will I ever be, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the owner of Harry Potter. **

Diagon Alley was a buzz with life. Ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort two years ago people were being found and shops were being reopened. Florean Fortescue was handing out ice-cream cones from his shop, young Quidditch players were admiring the brooms on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and kindly old witches were giving little children Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs.

Everywhere joy that hadn't been seen since Voldemort's return was in the air. Even the Gringotts goblins were in the spirit, emptying the vaults of Death Eaters and giving people on the street the gold and treasures.

Everyone was happy, all except for George Weasley. George walked down Diagon Alley with his head down and his hands in his pockets

"G'Day Mr. Weasley!" Florean called. "Care for a cone? I've got one with your name on it!"

George attempted a smile and waved. "No thanks Florean! I've got to open up, maybe at lunch."

Florean nodded and turned his attention to a small boy who was tugging on his purple robes.

George looked down at his own deep green robes that he had purchased at Madam Malkin's. His twin brother, Fred, had had a pair exactly like them, only dark blue.

When George reached the shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he found it surrounded by children too young to go to Hogwarts. Most were holding change purses with jangling coins inside them, and a few were clutching the hands of mothers or fathers.

"Mr. George!" a little girl called.

"Hello," he smiled at the girl. Her blonde braids bounced up and down as she jumped to get a better view over the crowd.

George waded through the sea of children and approached the door. He pointed his wand at it and muttered a combination and the lock clicked open. He stood aside as all of the kids rushed into the shop, and scattered all over the place.

The same little girl from the crowd came up to George and tugged on his robes.

"Mr. George?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he crouched down low so he could hear her.

"I'm sorry about your ear, and Mr. Fred. I really liked him," she whispered.

"Me too sweetheart, and I miss him, but he died so we could be free, and now he's free too."

She smiled at him and led him over to the cage of Pygmy Puffs.

"Can you get one down please?" she asked, pointing at a dark purple ball of fur. George nodded and opened the cage, grabbed the Puffskien, and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" she handed him a Galleon and hugged him around his knees before dashing off to find her mother.

George's attention was turned to the entrance as his sister Ginny and her husband Harry entered the shop.

"Ginny! Harry!" he hurried over and hugged both. "It's great to see you! It's almost time for my break, what do you say we go get lunch?"

"Sounds lovely George," Ginny smiled as she made her way out of the shop.

"Margaret, I'm taking my break!" George called to a woman in magenta robes, who gave him a thumbs up.

When he got outside he noticed Ginny's belly, it was round and full, and she was glowing. She and Harry had married the year after she had gotten out of Hogwarts, and she still played chaser for the Harpies, but he hadn't known she was this far along pregnant.

"Blimey, congratulations you too!" he grinned and kissed Ginny's cheek and shook Harry's hand. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy," Harry's said, his green eyes alight behind his round glasses. His black hair covered the lightning scar on his forehead, but it still peeked through. "James Sirius."

George nodded, he liked the name. They approached one of the many restaurants that lined Diagon Alley. As a waiter brought them menus George glanced at the calendar above the door and it dawned on him what day it was. May 1st. Exactly two years to the day Harry had defeated Voldemort. Exactly two years since his twin was killed in the war. Exactly two years since George's life was changed forever.

As he pondered the war and his feelings about this day a little boy hurried towards them. He stopped at their table and looked at Harry.

"Thank you," he said before hurrying back to his mum.

Harry smiled tiredly and sighed. Ginny put her arm around his shoulder. George knew that this day was hard on Harry, it brought back to many memories for him, and many people on the streets came up and thanked him. It was hard on George too.

He felt the side of his head where his ear had been cursed off in the war. He and Fred had made many jokes about the hole in his head, but that didn't make it any easier to think that it was gone. Just like two years without his twin didn't make it any easier to think that he was gone.

"Are you going to be at Ron's wedding?" Ginny smiled at George at the thought of their brother being married.

"Yup," George grinned. Hermione Granger had been Harry and Ron's best friend and the one that had gotten them out of trouble many times in their years together. "And you?"

"Assuming there aren't any complications," Harry smiled and patted Ginny's stomach.

"How's the Death Eater hunting coming?" George asked Harry as their meals came.

"Great, we only have a few more that we know of," Harry said. He and Ron were top Aurors at the Ministry.

"Brilliant," George grinned.

Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny. Both men turned towards her.

"What is it Gin?" George asked.

"The baby," Ginny gasped as Harry started to help her up. "He's coming, now!"

"Sorry George!" Harry called as he helped his wife into the Leaky Cauldron. "We'll keep you posted!"

"No problem, good luck Gin, floo me when he's here!" he called as the pair turned and disappeared to St. Mungos.

George hurried back to his shop, where the crowd was thinning out. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late; he must've been gone for longer than he thought.

"Sorry Margaret!" he told the woman. "I didn't mean to be so long, but Ginny and Harry just went to the hospital, the baby's coming!"

"Oh that's fantastic!" Margaret said. "I've almost finished closing up, but I'll let you do the last bits."

George closed the bins and covered the shelves before walking out the door. He pointed his wand once more at the door and mumbled another combination to lock it. He turned and started down the street.

He hadn't walked very far when he collided with someone.

"Oh sorry," he muttered as he helped the dark skinned woman pick up the books that had fallen. They were all about Quidditch and brooms and teaching children how to fly.

"No bother," she said as he handed her the books. "It was my- George?"

George glanced at the woman's face. "Angelina?"

Angelina Johnson had gone to school with George, she had been in their year. She was also a brilliant chaser, and had been on Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

"George!" Angelina hugged him close. "Oh it's fantastic to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Angelina!" George returned the hug. "Listen, do you want to go to dinner with me? Maybe a date of sorts?"

"It sounds great," Angelina grinned. She put the books in her bag and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and Muggle London.

As they sat in a nice restaurant on the Thames Angelina looked at George with dark chocolate brown eyes.

"How've you been Ange?" George grinned at her. "I hear your teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm the flying instructor," Angelina said. "But George, how've _you _been?"

"Fine," George tried to sound upbeat, but he could tell from Angelina's look that he was failing.

"George, you and I both know that's a bloody lie."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Man Ange, I've been awful. It's just hard on me, especially today. I always think about him."

"I know, Fred was a great man, and he didn't die in vain."

George smiled genuinely for the first time in two years. When they had finished their dinner George and Angelina parted.

"This was fun," she smiled. "I'd love to go on another date sometime."

"Me too, Ange."

She waved and hurried towards her home. _Maybe this is just what I need. _George thought as he headed towards his flat.


	2. A New Potter

**I own Harry Potter! Bam! Never saw that one coming did ya? Well that's my little reverse psychology thing, coz I really don't own Harry Potter. Nor will I ever. Ever. In my life. Darn….**

**A/N: Yes I know that the timeline isn't exactly correct. Two years later etc. etc. etc. So despite what I said in the previous chapter, it is 7 years after the war. **

**So Teddy is 7. That is how I'm going by it, based on age. Review thought please, it would mean a lot!**

George knelt at the marble headstone.

"Ginny had her baby today. I haven't gone to see them yet, but I'm going right after this. I just wanted to ask you, is it okay if I date Angelina? I think I really like her, but I just want it to be okay with you." He waits for an answer, but there isn't one. Of course not. There will never be another answer.

He got up and placed a flower on the grave, before turning and Disapparating to St. Mungos.

"I'm here to see the Potters," he told the witch at the reception desk. "They just had a baby. You'll know it's them if there's a million red heads in the room."

"Oh, Ginny and Harry," she said as she glanced at the clipboard. "Room 264."

George nodded his thanks before hurrying towards the Delivery Ward. He knocked on the door and his brother Ron answered.

"Hey Georgie!" Ron cried, hugging his brother. "Come to see the little troublemaker in the making?"

"That I have!" George grinned as he planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead. She was lying in the hospital bed, looking exhausted. From what he understood the labor hadn't been easy, and James Sirius had been born about an hour ago.

Ron's fiancée, Hermione, was holding the little boy. She kissed George's cheek and handed him the baby. James Sirius Potter had hazel eyes and dark brown hair that already stood up in tufts. He smiled a little baby Potter smile.

"Sorry we are late!" a beautiful woman with a French accent appears in the room.

Fleur Weasley waltzed over to George and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her long silvery hair drifted behind her and she rubbed her round stomach. Fleur was due in two months for another girl.

Bill Weasley, Fleur's husband came into the room, with two little children on either side of him. Seven year old Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and part of the Potter/Weasley clan is grasping his left hand, while his daughter, five year old Victoire, the spitting image of her mother, hung from his right.

"Uncle George!" Victoire cried when she catches side of him. He handed James to Fleur and kneeled down so the little girl could run into his arms.

"Vicky!" he laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her back down and turned to his brother, who hugged him.

"How've you been holding up?" Bill asked.

"Alright, went out on a date last night," George grinned at his brother.

"Oh really?" Percy and Audrey came into the room, they're youngest daughter Lucy clutching her mother's hand. Molly was already in Hogwarts, and Lucy would go next year. "May I ask, who's the lucky girl? Anyone I know?"

"Well actually, it's Angelina Johnson," George said.

"I remember Angelina!" Harry said from where he was perched on the foot of Ginny's bed. "She was a brilliant chaser."

"Yeah, teaches at Hogwarts now, ran into her yesterday, said she was taking leave until Quidditch season starts again. Anyway, we went out on a date, and we have another one tonight."

"Good for you George," Bill said. "I'm glad you're dating again. I think this is what you need."

"Yeah, I think I like her a lot," George said as he thought about last night. "She's sweet, and quite a looker."

Neville Longbottom knocked on the door and entered. "Hey guys! How are you all?"

"Great," Ginny smiled at Neville. "Would you like to see him?"

"Blimey," Neville grinned as he rocked James in his arms. "I reckon with a family like you lot I'm gonna have a lot on my plate with this one."

"Most likely," George grinned.

After all the Weasleys had arrived and each had held little James they departed to their homes. George Apparated back to his flat and went towards the fire. He threw a pinch of floo powder in and stuck his head in the emerald flames. Last night Angelina had given him her address so he could call her.

She was relaxing in front of her fireplace when his head appeared in the fire.

"George!" she cried when she saw him. "Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Angelina," he grinned. "I just got back from the hospital, and I wanted to know if you would like to join me for dinner? We could order a pizza or something."

Angelina got down on her knees so she could see George better. "That sounds fantastic," she grinned. "I'll be over in a bit."

George yanked his head out of the fireplace and set to getting his apartment presentable. He snatched a pair of boxers off his couch and shoved it into the wardrobe. He muttered a couple of spells and the apartment straightened itself out. Ten minutes later the flames in his fireplace turned green and Angelina stepped out.

"George!" she crossed the room and hugged them. "Congratulations on your nephew! He's adorable! I spoke to Harry not long ago."

"I'm glad! They seemed happy we're dating."

"George I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead Angelina."

"I like you. I know it's only been one date, but I really like you."

"Ange, I really like you too."

Angelina grinned as George leaned across the table and kissed her. They ordered their dinners and watched a movie on the Muggle TV that George had in his flat.

"George?" Angelina said as she threw some powder in the fire.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"I'd love that."

She stepped into the green flames and whirled away.

_Yes, _thought George. _This is exactly what I need._


End file.
